


The Dawn

by Kimmy



Series: The Darlings [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Multi, Poor Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finally sees the sun on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically one of the latest installments when Alec has mostly healed already.

It's the dawn and Alec is looking through the glass wall of James and Q' bedroom at the beautiful vast garden. The house truly is luxurious and amazing, modern, spacious but none less cosy for that. James said that with his and Q's exorbitant salaries and workaholism they decided it would be finally something worth putting the money in. Alec thought it was. It felt like home.

He had been given one of the guest bedrooms for the time of his recovery and as long as he wanted. Q said it was his forever to either sleep in or make a lair. He knew he should by all social standards have moved out as soon as he was able. But he couldn't make himself. It just started to feel like home for him too.

He felt safe and he felt liked with James and Q. Like the last decade never happened. They both understood. Didn't coddle him but have him space and support. It felt good.

He had awoken in the middle of the night yet again and just couldn't go back to sleep this time. Somehow, his bedroom felt cold and empty and far too big.

He got up with the intention of going to the kitchen for a glass of water but somehow found himself subconsciously drifting in the direction of James and Q's bedroom. The door was open, like always and the men slept peacefully, curled together.

It made Alec's heart ache, the amount of love they had for each other. He wishes he had someone who would love him that much too. He knew theoretically he was invited to be a part of them too, but it didn't feel right. His ten years absence might not have been his fault, but it still felt like an intrusion.

"Alec?"

A soft whisper came from the bed and with surprise Alec realised Q had moved, now sitting on the bed, looking at him. It made him feel suddenly very conscious, like he was caught in the criminal act.

"I just... Sorry, couldn't sleep, just went to a kitchen for a glass of water."

Q chuckled quietly, still looking Alec in the eyes. His eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Isn't kitchen in the opposite direction?"

Alec blushed and started stammering excuses but Q shushed him.

"Alec, its alright. We told you're welcome between us. We love you, we both love you very much. James has loved forever and once I've gotten to know you, I've fallen hard too. You're a wonderful man Alec and you deserve to be happy, don't let that painful years convince you any different."

Q's words were so soft and sincere it made Alec's heart clench.

"Come here, Alec."

And Alec simply joined Q, slipping under the blanket between him and James feeling the boffin's warm body curl around him. Alec smiled shyly and hidden it in James' back. He hadn't slept so soundly since before his capture.

And now it's the dawn and it feels like the time to face the consequences for Alec's abused mind. He's used to consequences. It's safer to brace yourself than foolishly allow hope. The sweet peas in the garden have blossomed in the night. Alec wonders what it means.

He feels a gentle caress of warm fingers on his shoulder and turns his head to be faced with James, who has has just awoken, eyes still fogged and sleepy. They're close, their faces inches away, looking each other in the eye.

"Good morning, Alec."

James smiles at him and Alec can practically feel his worries and insecurities melt away.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Surprised, maybe... But I'd say it's a very pleasant surprise. " And then James leans in and gently pecks him on the lips and Alec feels for real now as all his problems and demons of the past, the shadows that refused to heal, dissipate into a meaningless void now.

"Actually..." He barely hears James continue through the sudden flood of sensation as the man keeps raining him with kisses to his jaw and neck. "I'd say that finally getting to wake up next to the man you love is a very pleasant surprise."

James' kisses heat suddenly and as he bites into Alec's shoulder it's suddenly too much and Alec sits up violently, trying to escape. He's surprised to feel a different, cold hand on. His shoulder and he realised Q must have been awake all this time too. He keeps staring at the wall in front of him and working on slowly calming his racing heartbeat.

As the refreshingly cold body of Gabriel wraps around him on one side and James' warm on the other, he forces himself to speak.

"I'm sorry. It will never work out. I'll never be what you expect, I'll probably never be able to enter a relationship again. I'm broken."

He's surprised when rather than a dejected disappearance of the men he feels James tuck his head into his shoulder, the blonde's hair tickling his neck and Q's delicate fingers turning his head to a side and claiming him in a tender kiss.

He finds himself drowning in deep green of understanding in Gabe's eyes.

"Alec, you don't need to have sex to be with us. You need to relearn your own limits and boundaries, but even if you don't want to engage in physical intercourse for the rest of your life, it doesn't mean you are broken. Intimacy can be enjoyed in a completely platonic way. Love is so much more than sex. We may make love to each other with James, but our relationship is stronger than just physical bond. We may continue to have sex with each other sometimes but it doesn't mean we will ask you for that too. We love you, Alec. We love you the way you are."

Alec had to blink his tears away at those words, trying to express his gratitude in the kiss that Q pulled him into. He turned hi head and looked down to James on his shoulder.

"Really, you want me in this relationship? Even if I cannot give myself fully to it?"

James sighed and looked Alec in the eyes, blue meeting blue.

"You are giving yourself fully to this relationship. You are giving everything that you are, everything you can give. It's just... Just trust me, we want you here. I may not be best with words, that's why I'd rather left it to Gabriel… But we love you, Alec. We love you."

There was so much sincerity in James' words, Alec almost couldn't take it in. And this time he leaned in and initiated the kiss, feeling that at the same time tension he wasn't even aware of melted from Q's body and the boffin draped himself over Alec.

They all relished in this feeling of completeness, as the kiss ended and everything seemed finally resolved, melting into one, three-bodied happy puddle of joy. For the first time since his capture, Alec could see his own future.

He finally felt his life really start anew and he looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's not the end :) The painful healing process will also be written eventually, but I thought a fluffy prelude would be good before said flood of h/c.


End file.
